


Art: Winged

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""You have a beautiful aura," Gibbs said solemnly."</p><p>From Gaby's unwritten memes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Winged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinfulslasher (Gaby)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby/gifts).



Gaby wrote a really fun [prompt fill](http://sinfulslasher.livejournal.com/291215.html?thread=1631631&#t1631631) for me, and inspired this work :)

 

[Winged](http://sinfulslasher.livejournal.com/291215.html?thread=1631631&#t1631631)

 


End file.
